1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of animal accessories such as a litter box, and more particularly to a novel housing mounted exteriorly of a dwelling for removably holding a litter box and which includes a tunnel communicating the interior of the dwelling with the housing to permit passage of an animal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice to use a variety of litter boxes to accommodate collection and disposal of animal deposits and litter. Usually, the box is placed inside a dwelling so that the litter is available to an animal, such as a cat, and so that the animal does not have to leave the interior of the dwelling. Because the litter box is on the interior of the dwelling, undesirable smells, odors and spillage results intrude upon the tranquility of the interior dwelling for occupants. Furthermore, once the litter box has been used, the owner of the animal must physically transport the litter box outside of the dwelling for emptying and cleaning purposes.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel housing which can be installed on the exterior of a dwelling into which a removable litter box can be placed. Communication means must be provided between the interior of the dwelling and the interior of the housing to permit passage of an animal therebetween in order to use the litter box.